1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male enhancement device for improving the sexual experience of a male user and his partner. The device may also be used independently by either sex.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The augmentation in length and width of a penis for improved performance is of interest for the purpose of increasing the pleasure of a user's partner. Commercially available devices such as the Cyberskin Extension and the Vixen Ride On hard shell penile extension have disadvantages. The Cyberskin Extension is lifelike and slides on like a condom but it has thin walls which do not stabilize the extension's tip so that a user may find it necessary during intercourse to stop and straighten out the bent tip. The Vixen has a hard outer shell that numbs sexual sensation and is held in place with a rubber ring through which the testicles must first be passed and the penis then inserted into the hollow shell. There are also strapped or buckled on devices. None of which are satisfactory from the wearer's standpoint.